The Mask of Remembrance
by sleepygirlelise
Summary: MWPP (die, Peter, die!) fanfiction... excuse me for a moment while I go hit a certain hated rat on the head...
1. To England We Fly, oh Brave Muggles!

A/N: Hi everybody! Good old sleepy girl here, who is REALLY hyper!!!!! Yeah!!!!! Anyway, this is a very – er – odd fic… done when I was hyper (duh – otherwise it wouldn't be odd) so r/r, and even though you can flame, I prefer constructive criticism. Thanx you wonderful reviewers!

THE MASK OF REMEMBRANCE

_Dear Sassy,_

_ _

_How are you? I've been fine, but I'm going to be going to a boarding school from now on. Sort of sad, isn't it? I'll be missing the Pack, but just keep writing and I'll send back pictures or something. See ya next summer!_

_ _

_Luv,_

_Birch_

_ _

_ _

Birch sighed and licked the envelope closed. _God, that has a bad taste_ she thought to herself as she pulled up from the computer chair and walked downstairs in search of a stamp. Her older brother Oak looked up from the counter in the kitchen as she stomped in, wearing her tank top, pajama pants, and his leather boots. 

"Where're the stamps?" she asked shortly, pulling open the kitchen drawer and grimacing as a package of peanuts stared back at her. She hated peanuts.

"Ask Dad. What's eating you?" Birch raised her head and focused her dark blue eyes on his. 

"Do _you_ have to leave the house you know, the friends you know, and the entire world you know to go to some 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'? No. So shut your trap and help me find a stamp."

"Point taken! Look, Lily's going too." Birch rolled her eyes and gave a satisfied grin as she found a drawer of stamps, stopping when she hit her head on the cupboard above.

"I barely know her! I don't even see why I have to travel _all_ the way from Kauai to England, even if someone they're accepting _is_ my first cousin. And you know how I am on planes!" Oak shrugged nonchalantly and got back to eating his lunch of a beef sandwich with lettuce and tomato. A rather tired man in a mussed business suit walked in, looked at his daughter, and groaned.

"Birch, I know that you're upset that you're going to England, but let's look at the bright side. We can still talk, same with you and Sassy and Amy and Ali and Jessie and all the others, I'm sure, and I won't have as many mouths to feed. You can come back during vacation! Just cheer up, my dear. You'll be fine!"

"Thanks, Dad, for the kind words and cheery smile. I'll just go pack now."

Birch stomped out of the room, leaving the letter to her best friend sitting on the counter. Quinton L. Botsford sighed and suddenly exclaimed,

"Whose leather boots are those?"

A week later, a young girl with strawberry blonde hair wearing a very disgruntled expression stood bracing herself for the grand family reunion; namely, the family reunion of her aunt, uncle, stuck-up cousin Petunia, and other cousin Lily. Her father stood by her side, looking nervously at his watch and around at the streets of the strange, very strange wizarding town surrounding him. His son was watching everything with wide eyes; occasionally spotting something that made him say "Sweet!" or "Too cool!" These statements came into being quite often when a good-looking young girl walked by. 

"Quinty!" a voice shrieked. The next moment, a slightly plump woman came rushing towards them, blond hair streaming behind her back, as she threw herself on her younger brother and gave a tremendous squeeze. "Quinty! Oh, I _have_ missed you! Oh, Ben, don't you think he looks just darling?" she looked at her skinny husband, who gave a slight smile to Birch and Oak, who smiled back. 

"Why, Quinton old chap. Where have you been hiding yourself all these years?" he asked, heartily giving the person in question a good handshake. Quinton smiled back and replied,

"Oh, back near Honolulu in Kauai. It's that small island I wrote you about?" he said hastily as his sister and brother-in-law gave him a questioning look. The short girl next to them edged her way over to Birch.

"Hi, Birch," she said shyly. 

"Hi, Lily. Long time no see!" Birch replied. She looked over to where her other cousin was, looking around in loathing at the oddly dressed people around them and filing her nails with a passion. 

"Well, it _is_ hard contacting each other across the world. Can you believe all this?" she waved her hand around at the colorful world about them. "It still seems like a dream to me."

"Ditto. So, are the parents ever going to stop gabbing and start shopping? Or rather, are they going to stop noticing we have all the wizarding money and we are highly likely to slip away unnoticed?"

"Birch!" Lily replied, laughing. Birch silenced her, looked around, and grabbed her cousin by her T-shirt and pulled her into the nearest shop.

"Anything I can get you?" a voice said. A plump, motherly looking woman asked, ten pins in her mouth. The two cousins looked around; the room was decorated in a very house-like fashion, with an old radio turned to the classical channel. Another client, a boy with dark brown hair and a mischievous air, was being fitted into a black robe. 

"Uh, sure. Hogwarts robes, please?" Lily replied as she and Birch sat down in the small armchairs. The boy leaped down from the stool as the woman took his measurements and hurried away to another room. 

"I'm Sirius Black. Who're you?" he asked. Birch grinned.

"I'm Birch, she's Lily." The boy, who looked the same age as them, raised one eyebrow (an achievement Birch had still not accomplished, though she tried every day). 

"And let me guess, you're older sister's name is Rose and your younger one's is Maple?"

"Close enough, even though we're cousins." Birch replied. Lily held out her hand.

"Pleased to meet you, so is my slightly deranged cousin."

"Likewise." The boys said formally, shaking her hand. He stepped back and looked at them, somewhat surprised that he had been correct when stating they were related, because besides the fact that they had come in to the shop together and both had hair almost the same shade the appearance stopped from there. 

Lily was wearing a pastel yellow T-shirt with her long red hair in a ponytail, a pair of short overalls, and clogs. Her pretty face was adorned with a little lip-gloss and a touch of blue eye shadow, and her ears were not pierced. She was also very short.

In contrast, Birch stood average height, wearing sandals and cut jean shorts. Her hair, strawberry blonde, was pulled into two small, tight braids that suggested it fell to her shoulders. The tank top she was wearing was a light blue, and her ears contained earrings in the shape of dice. She wore only Chap Stick. Sirius grinned and couldn't help thinking that Hogwarts was definitely going to be a place to meet cute girls like these two. He was stopped at saying anything, however, when the woman came back in with finished robes.

"Here you are, dear. Let's get you two measured, and then you can be on your way."

After they had received their clothes, Lily and Birch stepped outside and looked at their parents, who were still gabbing. Birch, stopping the urge to laugh, shook her head and said quietly,

"I can't believe it. They're still talking."

Lily looked down at her sleeping cousin from her bed. Birch stirred in the sleeping bag, face relaxed as she squeezed her teddy bear tightly. It was amusing that she still slept with her teddy, but after many looks and warnings, Lily had stopped her teasing and shut her mouth. 

She frowned, looking at the relaxed expression on Birch's face. If only she could sleep like that. Lately she had been having nightmares, nightmares that seemed to always repeat the word "Harry". She shrugged, pulled the covers over her head, and fell asleep.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" Lily shouted, throwing a pillow at her. Birch only groaned and turned over onto her stomach.

"Leave me alone, Lily. Can't I just sleep in peace till noon?"

"You want to sleep on the train?"

Birch sat straight up in bed, eyes wide open.

"Train?"

"Yes, the train to Hogwarts. We're leaving in two hours and it takes an hour to get to the train station."

"WHAT?"

Ten minutes later, Birch was dressed in a pair of dark green velvet overalls, wearing a long sleeved red shirt, and slipping into a pair of Lily's clogs (which were too small, but all her other shoes had been packed at the bottom of her trunk by Aunt Begonia). Her hair, plaited as usual, was unusually messy and stuck out at different angles and her socks, though she had no idea, were different shades of yellow and green. It was thus this sight that greeted Aunt Begonia as she walked into the door of her younger daughter.

"Oh my Lord! Birch, what… how… what are you DOING in this apparel?"

Birch looked down at her clothing bashfully.

"Um… I'm completely uncoordinated when it comes to dressing?"

Aunt Begonia shook her head and opened her niece's trunk, quickly finding a white shirt in exchange for the red and white socks for the yellow and green, as well as digging neatly through the pile of clothes and pulling out a pair of matching dark green clogs. After redoing Birch's hair, she left the room, muttering. Birch changed, and after feeling considerably more comfortable and more presentable, she picked up her trunk, followed by Lily, and left the room. Lily couldn't help thinking, as they loaded their trunks into the car, that Birch might be a little deranged after all. 

A/N: Hee hee!!!!!! Sorry, VERY HYPER!!!!!!!! LONG LIVE OLD HALLOWEEN CANDY!!!!!!! Anyway, I know this was short but I'm having writer's block L. Remember, you've read but now you need to review! Hurray!!!!! "Yes, Daddy, I am doing my homework!" (pause) "No, I'm not on the computer! Don't bother checking! NO!" __


	2. Feasts, Pillow Fights, and Discussion

A/N: Oh no! A general cry of terror goes up again in the hearts of all as an announcement is made: "SLEEPY GIRL IS STILL HYPER!!!!!" Yep, that's me, folks. Even though I'm happy hyper, at the nice reviews J. Anyway, please r/r. I decided to skip some stuff, like the entire trip to the great hall, and how Birch and Lily meet James and co. (train), so it just starts at the sorting… ooh, scary!!! I just realized this is an incredibly long author's note, so READ ON!!!!!

THE MASK OF REMEMBRANCE, PART 2

A well known man might have announced, "Seeing is believing", but Birch found it very hard to believe that the roof was still attached to the walls as the stars were twinkling their brightest in the area supposed to be there. It was also very hard to believe, even if she had watched Casper several times, that ghosts could suddenly pop out of solid walls and float serenely above them, chatting to a neighbor, or, in the case of one, knitting a five foot long scarf. 

And now, a singing hat.

"You may look upon me,

And smirk and laugh aloud,

But I can see your secrets 

And for that I'm proud. 

This treasure was bestowed upon me,

Years and years have past

Godric Gryffindor took me off his head

And gave me brains at last!

Now I've done your parents,

Your sister, brothers too,

And I've even done your teachers

Who had just come from the zoo!

But now it is your turn,

To step up to the front, 

And place me on your forehead, 

And let me do my stunt.

I'll worm around your brain,

And then I'll suggest

To sort you in the house

That will suit you best.

Don't be scared!

Give it a try!

Just put me on,

Don't be shy!"

The hall clapped, Lily in particular, as the hat bowed in the direction of the table elevated higher than the four others and then the four in turn. A female professor who looked relatively new but tried not to give the appearance of it stepped forward with a long, flowing parchment or names. 

"When I read your names, please step forward and place the hat on your head. Atkins, Sassila!"

A short girl stumbled forward to the hat. After a pause, the hat declared,

"RAVENCLAW!" the table second to the left exploded in cheers. 

"Babbitt, Jill!" A pudgy child with strawberry blonde pigtails tripped over to the hat. 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted. The table farthest to the right clapped enthusiastically. Birch looked at Lily nervously as her name was called, trying to push back the feeling she was going to be sick.

"Botsford, Birch!" Birch walked over to where the hat sat and placed it over her head, where it fell down to her nose.

"Hmm, you're interesting," said a voice somewhere. It took a moment for Birch to realize it was the hat.

"I am?" she responded.

"Yes, though you or anybody else won't realize it till the very end. Now, back to the main problem: where to put you?"

"Umm, in a house besides Slytherin?" she said, or rather, thought. If the hat could chuckle, it gave a sound just like it. 

"Well, you certainly don't fall in that category. Let's see; Hufflepuff is out, you're far too intelligent and brave for that. Ravenclaw you might excel in, but I'm still a bit wary there. Yes, better make it GRYFFINDOR!" the last word it shouted out to the entire hall, and as she pulled off the hat and walked to the table farthest to the left amid cheers. 

"Black, Sirius!" the professor shouted, while the boy the girls had met in the robe shop stepped forward and placed the hat on his head. It immediately yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" and Sirius, smiling goofily, sat on one side of Birch. 

The sorting continued; "Danvers, Jade" became the first Slytherin, and "Davenport, Edith" became another Hufflepuff. It was getting quite close to Lily now, and she looked absolutely green. 

"Evans, Lily!" the professor called. Lily stepped forward, her face ashen, and pulled on the hat. It was about five seconds later when the hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!" with full force. Lily shakily removed the hat and walked to the table, sitting next to her cousin. They watched as other first years tried on the hat and were sorted. 

Remus Lupin, a quiet boy they had met on the train, walked up to the hat and placed it on his head. The hat was silent for about five seconds before shouting, "GRYFFINDOR!" Remus stood up, smiling slightly, and sat down next to Sirius. He was a tall boy with dark eyes and dark brown hair that fell over his eyes. He seemed very weary: the long, willowy shape seemed constantly sleepy. Birch turned her eyes back to the sorting. 

"Pettigrew, Peter!" a short boy with thin blond hair stepped forward, clumsily sitting on the stool and placing the hat on his head. It was about two minutes later that the plump first year was sitting at the Gryffindor table, an odd look on his face. 

"Potter, James!" One of the handsome boys they had met on the train stepped forward. He had glasses and unruly black hair that fell over his forehead, and of average height. He calmly placed the hat on his head, and it was one minute later before he was sitting by Remus. 

After the final six more students were called, Gryffindor now contained eight more students: Sirius Black, James Potter, Birch Botsford, Lily Evans, Colleen Rogers, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and Bridget Weasley. A professor at the highest table introduced himself as Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of the School, and his new Deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall. She gave a stiff nod, her hair tied in a tight bun and the parchment no longer in her hand. After a swift clap of his hands Dumbledore somehow managed to make food appear on the golden plates in front of them. 

"How – how'd that happen?" Lily gaped, staring at a plate of veal. Birch shrugged as she piled food on her plate. 

"I don't know! And frankly, I don't care. Eat some, it's delicious!" 

_Dear Sassy,_

_I miss you! How's the Pack? Send me pictures, and I'll send you some of my friends. You've never met Lily, she's my cousin, and she's really nice but sorta quiet. She isn't really the type who'd go and play Quidditch before the Christmas party (remember?) but she's still really sweet._

_God, you'd love Sirius! He's this hyper, funny kid who is always playing tricks on this kid called Severus Snape. Snape is _so_ messed up! And even worse, Lily, Bridget, and Colleen say he has a crush on me. _EWWWWWWW!!!!! _Anyway, Sirius is really cool._

_James is really cute, really nice, really into Quidditch, and likes _Princess Bride_. Unfortunately, Lily has the BIGGEST crush on him (she told me) and will kill me if I even _try_ to go with him. Oh well (sigh)._

_Remus is really cute, but in a different way. James is a little more baby cute, and then Remus is all solemn and somehow regal looking. He's really great at school, but he's not a goody-goody. I mean, he's always helping think up some plan to kill Snape (that's how we amuse ourselves). _

_Colleen is really great. She's more a friend of Lily's than mine, though. Colleen wears the prettiest shades of purple. I look horrible in the purple she wears, but she's got this silvery white hair that falls just off her shoulders: it's SO pretty! Colleen is the supply finder of the group for Snape attacks (get it, _snack attacks_ and _Snape attacks_? Isn't that funny?). _

_Bridget Weasley is pretty much my best friend here. She dresses like a gypsy, wears beads in her hair (which is bright red), and has about twenty earrings on each ear. And then on her wrists she has nine bracelets, on her other hand she has six rings (two on her pinky) and whenever she moves it's like hearing a Christmas tree walking. _

_I've got to do my homework. Say hi to Amy, Ali, Jessie, and Nicola for me. Remember, send pictures! _

_Luv,_

_Birch_

_ _

"Birch, what're you doing?" Bridget said, beads clinking as she sat down on the pouf across from the subject in question. Birch sighed and licked the envelope closed. 

"My best friend in Hawaii, Sassy. She's really cool, you'd like her." 

"Sassy? Interesting name." Bridget said with a grin.

"Her real name is Sally, but she hates that name."

"Oh, I see the light. Is she a witch?"

"Yeah. Her Mom, who's a witch, is home schooling her. Neither of us told each other until finally she asked the name of this boarding school in a letter. Interesting, isn't it? She's got two sisters, Amy and Ali, and they're all supposedly witches."

"Very interesting." Bridget rearranged her pouf and sat back with a sigh. Both girls looked at the layers of parchment waiting to be written on. "You do know that the History of Magic essay is due tomorrow?"

"Yes," Birch groaned, sitting back in her chair. "What I wouldn't give for some Triperight now."

"What's THAT?"

"A classic Hawaiian dish made from the intestines of a pig." Bridget looked disgusted. 

"I'll refrain from commenting. I'm already done my essay and I'm feeling pretty pooped myself. 'Night, Birch."

"'Night, traitor." 

"JAMES POTTER, SIRIUS BLACK, AND REMUS LUPIN! GET OVER HERE _RIGHT_ NOW!" the inhabitants of the first-year girl's dormitory screeched. 

Laughing, the three boys walked up the curving stairs and into the room. They started crying from laughter at the sight before them. 

All the girls were wearing pajamas or a nightgown. Bridget had her beads carefully placed in a shower cap, obviously thinking it would protect them. She was wearing bright green pajama tops and bottoms and was obviously furious. Colleen had her hair in curlers, and wearing a purple silky nightgown, she looked like she would personally assassinate anyone who whistled. Lily had an angry look in her eyes, and as James looked at her in her flower nightgown with her hair in a braid along her back, she hit him with a slipper on the head. Birch was glaring at Remus, who seemed to be laughing behind his hand at her teddy bear pajamas and her hair, for once, out of the braids. It had enormous waves for always being plaited and looked, in Remus' opinion, very amusing. 

"Can you explain," Lily began, voice deadly soft but clear to the core. "Can you explain why our trunks have been completely excavated through and," a slight pink shade came to her white face. "And where my personal diary is?" 

"Come now, Jamie boy, you know you want to give it back to her. We know you want to cherish her amazing writing skills but someday when she's famous and you're not, I'm sure she'll sign an autograph for you. I'm sure –"

"Shut up, Sirius." James said quickly, and dashed out of the room. Sirius fell onto the closest bed, which happened to be Bridget's, faking death.

"I'm mortally wounded! My best friend has stabbed me in the heart with a…" he examined the object he was holding, then continued. "With a purple bunny slipper." Bridget pushed him off her bed. Sirius fell to the floor and laughed. 

"I could make a list of couples for the entire school, don't you think?"

"Yeah, and cause many heartbreaks." Birch muttered. Sirius ignored the comment.

"Hmm. James and Lily, that's an easy one, Birch and Remus, and – "

"What? Me with Birch? I don't think so, oh fine and worthy divinator."

"First of all, he's too quiet. Second of all, what sort of name is Birch Lupin?"

"A fine one. Would you rather it be Birch Snape? Now shut up so I can go on. Colleen with… with… how about that Ravenclaw, Dylan something? He likes pretty girls. He's smart. Just for you, perfecto."

"Ooh, I can finish this list," Lily said, about to push Sirius out of the room. "Bridget with Sirius, the cutest couple of all!" Sirius was pushed out of the room, Remus falling out the door seconds after. 

"Interesting conversations we have." Remus said, standing up and dusting off. 

A/N: Yeah! Another part done! Yeah me! In case you haven't noticed, I love the character of Sirius and even though you might not have noticed I love Remus too. What a cute little werewolf! Anyway, r/r and bring me Halloween candy! Wee! Tomorrow's Christmas and I don't have any homework to do over break! Next part coming eventually, I promise!


	3. To Hawaii We Fly, oh Brave Wizards!

A/N: Hello, here I am again, somewhat hyper but more calm than usual. ANYWAY, here's the next installment of the Mask of Remembrance series, here for your enjoyment and satisfaction! (God, I sound like a commercial announcer!) Please r/r, and don't flame me please. I prefer constructive criticism. Happy reading! Oh, a side note: I know absolutely nothing about Hawaii except it's USUALLY hot, so people who live there, don't hurt me!

THE MASK OF REMEMBRANCE, PART 3

Sassy kicked the carpet of the den. 

"Bored, bored, bored. Bored. So bored, bored, bored."

"Then why don't you do something, like see one of your friends, dear?" her mother called from the kitchen. Sassy suddenly was struck by an idea.

"Mom!" she hollered. Her mother's round, always-anxious face appeared at the door. 

"Yes, dear? What is it?"

"When's Christmas vacation at Hogwarts?" 

***

Birch read the letter and screeched, attracting much attention from the other tables. Bridget, hands on ears, cringed and asked,

"Interesting news?" 

"Um, guys," Birch said, trying not to be distracted from the pale, watery gaze of Peter Pettigrew next to James and not succeeding. He was a plump, nervous boy who was always hanging around with them, and he had a knack at staring at people and making them rather nervous themselves. "You see, Christmas vacation is in what – a week?"

"Yes, why?" Colleen asked, sipping grapefruit juice.

"Well, I'll be going to Hawaii, and, um… well…Sassy talked to my dad, and my dad said you guys could all come." Sirius spit out his orange juice, covering Birch's white shirt. "Oh, thanks, Sirius, real resourceful." She added, glaring at him as he grinned.

"Any time. I'm in!" he shouted, again drawing the attention of the Great Hall to the most troublesome group at the Gryffindor table. He grinned innocently at Professor McGonagall, who was eyeing him rather suspiciously, and turned back to his friends.

"Same." Lily and James said at the same time.

"I'm visiting my parents, I'm not able to, sorry." Peter said in his quavering whisper. Colleen shrugged. 

"I'll have to check."

"And yes, I am going to freak out that 'Sassy' friend of yours and try to digest trump too, Birch!" Bridget said, grinning. 

"It's tripe, Bridget." Birch said, head in hands. 

"Excuse me, Botsford, O'Henry, Weasley, Evans, Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew, would you mind not making large scenes at breakfast time? I'll take five points from Gryffindor for your behavior. Come now, off to classes!" McGonagall said, hands on hips and lips pursed in disapproval. 

"Ay aye, Madame!" Sirius said, and dodged out under her disapproving glare.

***

"There they are!" Amy squealed, peering over the large man in front of her with a boost from Jessie. They (not very politely, but the Pack was never polite about most things) jostled everyone away and ran forward to greet one of the members of their group and her friends. 

Sassy plunged forward; black corn rowed braids flying, she hugged Birch extremely hard. Despite the fact that Sassy was very strong and was also reputed for breaking bones while wrestling (on other people, that is) Birch just laughed and hugged back. Jessie yelled, "Group hug!" and Nicola, Amy, Ali, and herself threw themselves on Birch.

"Boy, she must have strong bones!" Sirius muttered to James, who just grinned and nodded. 

When Birch finally emerged, she was taking deep breaths but grinning broadly. 

"I've missed you guys so much!" she exclaimed, then remembering her English friends. "These are my friends from the school I go to, James, Sirius, Bridget, Remus, and last but not least, my cousin Lily. My friend Colleen couldn't come, so… um… er… welcome to Hawaii, English peoples, and, um… where're Dad and Oak?" Sassy gestured behind her with one dark hand, where Quinton and Maggie, Sassy's mother, were rushing forward. Oak was behind them, leisurely stuffing his face with a bag of chips.

"Birch!" Quinton said, hugging his daughter happily. He looked at he apparel, T-shirt, cut jeans, cotton jacket, and all, and frowned. "On who's credit card have you been shopping, young lady?" Maggie conveniently stepped in, gave Birch a hug, and diverted Quinton from his slightly angry gaze by greeting the guests. He followed Maggie's suit, blushing slightly as his hand brushed Maggie's, and greeted them all in turn. 

"We-ell, we'd better get back home." Maggie said, grabbing three of the trunks and pulling them up. Sassy, Amy, and Ali grabbed all the others, the biggest and strongest of all of them by far, and they all walked out of the airport, Sirius chatting very animatedly with Nicola while Bridget watched sullenly. Jessie tagged along with Birch, the two of them chatting (about boys, Jessie's main topic of discussion) while Quinton conversed politely with Lily and James. 

The van was completely full, double buckling and all. Sassy and Birch paired up, Nicola and Jessie, Ami and Ali, Sirius and Remus (Sirius winking at a halfhearted James, who was staring at Lily with an odd expression on his face) and, of course, Lily and James. Maggie turned around as they muttered things to each other, throwing dirty looks, and gave a large, very conspicuous wink, which caused James and Lily to stop their incessant arguing and both turn a rosy shade of pink.

When they finally reached home, the bright pinks, yellows, blues, and some occasional greens greeted them, each house a medium size. The van pulled into a pink house's driveway. As soon as they got out, three enormous sheep dogs ("Must be hot in the summer!" Sirius whispered to Remus) bounded towards them and ended up licking each face for about ten seconds until Maggie, laughing, called them into the house. 

"What _are_ those things, your dishwashers after you eat that trump stuff?" Bridget asked, wiping slobber off her face and grimacing. Birch rolled her eyes. 

"For the last time, it's tripe, not trump. They're called 'pets', and they just are very… affectionate to people in their family or their family's friends."

"You mean I have to go through that _again_?" Sirius asked, listening in. Nicola grinned at him. 

"Don't worry, there're plenty of bathrooms in the house." Sirius grinned back and they walked in. Bridget scowled at their backs.

"You know, I don't really like this Nicola." She said, pursing her lips and sullenly kicking a rock with her shoe. 

"And _why_ might this be? She's a great friend, smart, athletic, pretty… are you sure there isn't any _other_ reason?" Birch asked, winking and picking up her trunk from the back. Bridget stuck out her tongue and followed her inside.

After several arguments and debates, the English crew and Birch were to stay at Quinton's house, while everyone else went to theirs. Birch's house proved to be rather large and modern, with high ceilings and many nooks and crannies that they had to explore. There were two secret passageways, six trapdoors, and many, many hidden areas – the architect had also created difficult puzzles in the meantime. As they sat in the den, flipping through channels on the television (Sirius, James, and Bridget were fascinated), Birch suddenly leapt up and said,

"I can't take this. We've only been here two days, and already we haven't gone to the beach. Put on your suits and let's go!" She ran upstairs, and the rest looked at each other, shrugged, and followed. Only Lily thought to turn off the television screen.

When they finally were changed, Birch had assembled the strangest looking devices most of them had ever seen. 

"What on earth is this?" Remus asked, picking up a tube and mask. All but Lily looked extremely confused. 

"Don't tell me none of you have never _snorkeled_ before?" Birch asked in disbelief. Seeing the blank looks on their faces, she sighed. "This will be hard. When you go snorkeling, you put these – they're called 'goggles' – over your face and attach this tube – it's called a snorkel – to the goggles and put the end in your mouth. Then, you can look at all sorts of sea life under the water. It's really fun, actually, but I personally think water-skiing and tubing is superior… oh no, not _again_!" she said in distress as the blank looks crossed their faces. 

Twenty minutes later, Birch had explained everything she knew about the ocean and the activities to do there. Finally they spotted Maggie's motorboat with Jessie water-skiing happily, and they all dived in. Only after they had all gotten into the water did Birch yell,

"Oh, by the way! Watch out for sharks!" 

The Hawaiian people had never heard so much screaming.

***

A/N: I know that was short! I know I have writer's block! I know, I know, I know! I'm just trying to write more chapters to my little collection… sigh. Anyway, r/r – I suppose you can flame, since it was a horrible chapter… I feel very ashamed of myself. I'll do better next time, but I need ideas… again, the little review box…

Disclaimer (I HATE these things!): Everybody except Birch, Colleen, Bridget, Quinton, Hawaiian people, and Peter's messed up gaze *sounds are heard in background that sounds like someone pounding an anvil over something's head* belong to the Book Goddess, J.K. Rowling. 


End file.
